


Kitten Kisses

by moonsins (powerdragonmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kisses, Makeouts, Marichat, Mistletoe, Mistletoe/Holly Discourse, adrienette - Freeform, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/moonsins
Summary: Marinette enjoys a quiet night decorating her small studio apartment, waiting for her evening guest to arrive to help her decorate the tree. (NSFW version)





	1. Merry Christmas, Chaton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raydara12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/gifts).



> I wrote this for @bbwoulfc on tumblr or Raydara12 here on ao3 as a part of a gift exchange!! The SFW version was posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134051)!

Marinette hummed a happy tune as she continued her way around her apartment, caught halfway between a dance and a song as she littered Christmas decorations to and fro. Her kwami and kitten followed fast on her heels, tiny little paws pitter-pattering along the floor as Tikki swooped gracefully through the air. On her wrist she twirled her homemade wreath, while on her other wrist, she wore her trusty lucky charm.

What her small studio apartment lacked in size, she more than made up for it with experience and creativity. Equipped with a small kitchenette and living in space, the majority of the flat was set up as a in home studio for the young designer. And now with the holiday season in full swing, her fabrics and sketches had been properly stored and a santa hat now adorned her trusty dress form.

Everything besides her sewing supplies had been purchased and arranged to save on space. A comfy plush couch in the center of the room, doubled as a pull out bed and the major selling point of the studio—besides being an apartment in the city that she could actually afford—was the wall of cupboards that was most likely meant to be a pantry for the kitchen, but for Marinette the storage was mostly for clothes, muslin, and materials of all sorts.

She smiled to herself has she angled the wreath on her door just right, trying to get it to balance on the random hook that was already there. The wreath itself was made with scrap pieces of fabric, bright shades of pink peeking up from beneath layers of green. Once secured, she glanced around her studio, her hands on her hips in triumphant determination, before a small meow at her feet caught her attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry Minou!” she said, bending down to meet the small ball of fluff at her side. She ran her hand through the kitten’s soft fur, delighting in his gentle, scratchy purr as his bright green eyes fluttered shut. Above her Tikki swirled in the air, a smile on her face as she landed on Marinette’s hand with a giggle.

“All he does is purr and sleep!” she said glancing between Marinette and the kitten.

Nodding with a laugh, Marinette picked up the tiny cat, watching in wonder has he fell asleep in her arms. With a wink, she pointed out a plate of Christmas cookies on the kitchen counter to her kwami. Tikki made a squeal of excitement before zooming off in that direction.

Marinette cuddled her with her kitty for a few more moments, before gently depositing him on the plush cat bed by her desk. Without looking up, she called out to Tikki with a sigh, “He is just the cutest!”

She jumped at the exaggerated gasp from behind her.

“Well, I see my greatest fears have been realized,” came an all too familiar voice from her window, “I have been replaced with the newer model!”

Marinette turned, greeted by the mischievous smile of Chat Noir as he sat lazily on her window sill leaning against its frame. His one leg dangled into her studio, while the other bent at the knee, his heavy boot on the ledge.

His acid green eyes seemed to focus on her, taking in her oversized sweater that basically covered her comfiest pajama shorts and her knee high socks. She felt a small rush of embarrassment under his gaze but squashed it down as his eyes flickered on, scanning the rest of her apartment with a nod, eyes locking on the bare tree set to the side before turning back to her once more. His smile took on a different expression, somewhat shy as he cocked his head to the side. “You waited for me!” he said in wonder, looking all too innocent for a grown man in a leather catsuit.

Marinette laughed, trying to ignore the blush rushing to her cheeks, “I said I would!”

“Well I appreciate the gesture.” he said as he slid off the sill, closing the window behind him before standing tall. He stood framed with the window behind him and city lights setting him aglow, playing a light show against the patina of his suit.

“Now, tell me this Princess,” that mischievous smile returned, and Marinette squinted, her guard already up in preparation for whatever flirty line or awful pun was about to be thrown her way. If she was wearing her spots, she would be reaching for her yo-yo about now.

Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice her look of premature condemnation, instead gesturing up to the tree before saying, “Shouldn’t you be on top the tree?”

Marinette stared at him in confusion. A few moments of silence passing, filled only by the soft lull of a sleeping kitten in the background and the rise and fall of Chat Noir’s suggestive eyebrows.

And then it hit her, and she groaned, her hand smacking against her forehead in defeat.  

With pointed claws Chat Noir winked her way, ignoring her reaction and explaining himself anyways, “You know…cause you’re an angel!”

Arching a brow, she walked over towards him, half impatient at his lateness and half hoping to shove him out of her window for being such a flirt. “Very smooth,” she said dryly, a hand running up his chest.

A shift in the air signaled as Chat Noir leaned down as if called by her touch. She smiled ruefully at the low rumble murmuring quietly under her palm, excited by the effect she had on him. He leaned down as she stood up taller to try to meet him, their warm breaths meeting in the space between them.

‘Hmmmm,’ he hummed before backing away, leaning back against her window before glancing up. Marinette’s eyes followed his, locking on the garland bordering the frame. “As smooth as hanging mistletoe above my window? Princess!” he gasped dramatically, “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to seduce me!”

Marinette frowned, a little annoyed at the stolen moment. “You do know that’s holly, right?” she asked.

“What?”

“That’s holly,” she continued, hand pointing to the red and green along her window, “Mistletoe is like a weird leafy pine cone with white berries.”

Chat Noir looked almost offended, his expression shocked combined with confusion. “A pine cone!?”

“No, well…” Marinette pursed her lips, “Not a pine cone really, but like I always see it arranged like one! In these weird bunches or some times just a random sprig.”

Chat Noir nodded, his eyes narrowing as he raised his chin. “Right, sure…holly, huh?” He reached up to pick a red berry from the leaves. He licked his lips, eyes darkening as he leaned in close to Marinette, his lips but a whispers breath from hers, and again he leaned back, much to Marinette’s frustration. “I’m sure it’ll taste a lot like mistletoe to me,” he winked.

“And how the hell, do you know what mistl—”

She was caught off guard as he popped the berry into his mouth. It was a move that came off as much too sexy for her liking, but looking past the taunting curve of his lips, Marinette immediately reached forward, squishing his cheeks with her hands.

“OH MY GOD! DON’T EAT IT! SPIT IT OUT!”

With wide eyes, Chat Noir spat out the piece of holly, tongue sticking out and sputtering. “Mistletoe does not taste good,” he grimaced.

“Holy shit, Chat, I’m pretty sure those berries are like poisonous or something! Do you just stick your tongue on everything before even thinking?”

Chat Noir paused for a moment, staring off into space before shrugging, “Yeah…kinda.” Marinette glared. “What?” he asked, “It’s all apart of my charm, no?”

“No,” Marinette answered flatly. “The guy at the pet shop told me to be careful with the Christmas decorations. I think those berry things are poisonous for cats!”

“Oh…well fuck, it didn’t taste good either!”

Hitting her forehead once more with her palm, Marinette sighed, “I can’t believe that you are more of a handful then an actual kitten.”

“Well…” he said, “I would wager, I’m much more than a handful, if you know what—”

Marinette pressed a finger to his mouth, “Shush, you!” before balking as he kissed her fingertip, his red tongue flicking out for a moment to brush against her skin.

“Ugh! Will you stop!” she admonished him, fighting back against the slight buckle of her knees to stand tall.

“Well…a kiss under the mistletoe…? That’s what you wanted, right?” he shrugged, “Perhaps that was too unconventional…” He stepped close and wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped as she was pulled flush up against him, feeling the cold, crisp night air on his suit. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as his gaze bore down upon her. “If you want a kiss, you only need to ask!” he finished, pursing his lips.

She caught him off with a finger pressed this time to his nose, pushing him back as she stepped out from his hold. “For the last time, Chaton, it’s holly!”

“Mistletoe,” he answered back.

“Holly!”

They glared at each other before somehow finding themselves on her couch, Marinette with her laptop and Chat Noir with his baton, both searching up the difference between holly and mistletoe.

“See!” Chat gestured, scrolling through a plethora of pictures showing green leaves and red berries. “Mistletoe.”

“Ugh, Chat,” Marinette sighed. “It is such a rookie move to go straight into the image search. Here,” she read aloud from the current page she was on. “The major difference between holly and mistletoe is that holly leaves are glossy, stiff, and spiky.” She emphasized this point by waving a piece of holly they had plucked from her window for research purposes. “Mistletoe, on the other hand, has soft and fuzzy leaves with light green-yellow berries.” She glanced up to Chat’s stunned expression. “Well…?”

He reached out, gathering the sprig of leaves from her hand and inspecting it as if he were studying the stars. “Holly shit,” he finally whispered in defeat.

Despite herself, Marinette giggled, and the sound brought a sparkle to Chat’s eyes. He leaned in closer, moving to sit close beside her on the couch and glancing down at the webpage on her laptop.

“Are we sure we can trust this…” he squinted at the screen, “‘Christmas Experts dot com’?! Where are their sources?!”

“They have better sources than you, I’m sure!” Marinette countered, leaning back as Chat reached for her laptop. He eyed her cheekily before grabbing her around the waist, his claws tickling her over her sweater.  

“Ah! Chat!” she squealed as her laptop was closed shut. She ended up sprawled out, lying on the couch cushions, with Chat Noir above her, her laptop fast forgotten, closed and wedged in between the pillows.

Marinette gasped as he pressed down against her, this time his suit felt like fire against her, warmed by her touch and sparking desire within her. Her small studio felt considerably darker, whether by his presence or the dimming of her overhead fairy lights, she wasn’t sure.

And again the air heated between them, his intense stare almost too much for her as their comedic argument took a fast turn into something much different, so familiar and known. Nevertheless Marinette couldn’t help but flounder, drowning in his company, overcome with the irresistible smell of his cologne, and unknowingly leaning up towards him as her chest rose and fell in anticipation.

“I hope you don’t die from holly poison,” she whispered, half grimacing at her lack of finesse and flirtation. She needed to fill the air with something, she was just disappointed in herself that it was her ramblings rather then his moans. Despite that, she reached up to cup his cheek with a hand. The touch of his mask and skin was a balm to her worries.

“I’m sure, by your good graces, I’ll survive,” he said, catching her hand with his own and pressing a kiss into her palm.

She felt her heart stutter at the touch of his lips on her skin.

“Merry Christmas, Princess.”

Marinette stared up at him, her free hand brushing his messy hair back, before reaching around to grab him by the back of the neck.

“Merry Christmas, Chaton,” she answered before pulling him down to met her. His lips were soft and his tongue was a mercy to all his earlier teasing. His hand still holding hers reached up above her head, pressing her hand into the cushions, squeezing her fingers as she tried her best to squeeze back. Her attention was much too distracted however as she sighed into another kiss, to which he quickly took advantage of, running his tongue against hers before smoothing over her lips.

Her hips rolled, brushing against something hard and trapped in leather. He moaned, pressing his face into the crook of her neck as they spent a moment to catch their collective breath.

Until finally, he continued on, touching kisses into her neck and along her jawline. She saw stars as she closed her eyes at the sensation. His hand reached under her sweater, ghosting across her stomach and pushing the fabric up above her bra.

When his tongue grazed over the shell of her ear, she let out a gasp, a moan, an eternal plea for more.

And more is what he gave her.

His hand holding hers let go, running down to her waist, claws biting into her skin while his other hand caressed her through the layer of lace on her breast. They broke apart for as short a moment as possible, only needing the time to rid her of her sweater.

When Marinette fell back against the couch, Chat Noir propped up above her once more. A shiver ran down her spine as his eyes washed over her, devouring her with his gaze alone.

And then his hands were on her again. She panted, as his thumb found her nipple under her bra, pushing the flimsy lace aside. The leather of his gloves was so satisfying on her bare skin and his claws were a bolt of lightning that followed. Her back arched at his touch and his other hand reached around her to unclasp her bra, which she immediately shrugged off.

Caught up in the adrenaline of it all Marinette paused, suddenly realizing how bare she was  before him. She blushed under him, holding back the urge to cover herself, but when she saw the awe in his eyes, all her concerns were fast forgotten and she was charged once more with lust. His hands were prayers against her skin, and his lips were sin, coaxing out moan after moan before he pressed his lips into the swell of her breast and she keened, her hand reaching too late to her mouth to stifle the sound. She could feel his lips curl into that damn smile he always wore, but she had no time to retaliate, instead she sank deeper into the cushions.

His tongue swirled around her nipple before capturing it whole in his mouth, sucking and nipping at her skin, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. Her hands were frantic, reaching across the fabric of the couch for something, anything to grab, before settling in his golden hair. His lips kissed across the valley of her breasts, bestowing the same treatment along each patch of skin as a hand gripped her hip.

Marinette pulled uselessly on his hair, hoping to draw him back to her mouth. Instead, his assault continued, lips running back up her neck again, sucking and licking before pressing a not-too-gentle bite into the skin above her collarbone.

She screamed, barely able to hold herself back, her body writhing against his, her hand tangling in his hair and tugging.

“Ahhhh, A-Adrien,” she moaned, and his cat ears flickered happily at the noise. Her hands moved to clutch at his collar, desperate to pull it back, to undress him as he had undressed her, to unmask him as she had seen many a time, and to feel him inside her as they lost themselves in each other. “Release your transformation!”

“My Lady, I thought you’d never ask,” he smiled, and with a wink he was set aglow in a flash of green lightning, one that sparked across her skin and burned when she felt his bare skin against her own.

  


 


	2. Merry Christmas, Princess

He smiles down at her, blinking past the bright light of his detransformation and deaf to Plagg’s mutterings as his grumpy kwami flies off. No plea for cheese could catch his attention, not now, and really not ever. No, in this moment, Adrien Agreste is completely oblivious to the world, his eyes only seeing her, spread out beneath him, ethereal, gorgeous, and bright. He pushes himself up on his forearms above her to take her in, completely undone in her presence.

The dark lighting of her apartment, coupled with the string of lights along her walls, sets her freckled skin aglow. Her chest rises and falls along with her short, erratic breaths. It’s an action that catches his attention, and he grins at the marks he has left behind with his lips, his claws, his bites… his tongue. His eyes follow the sweat that glistens, sparkles, and invites him in for more, and the bare patches of skin that await further treatment.

He grins, and even without his mask he feels like Chat Noir, invincible and always complete with his Lady at his side, or as is the case right now, under him.

Her returning glare only fills him with more joy. He melts at her touch as she pulls him down once more to her lips.

And even with her lips on his, he can’t help but smile, his teeth meeting her mouth and she half-giggles, half-grimaces at him, eventually giving up, trailing kisses down his neck. Her hands are fast, pushing his cardigan off his shoulders. He laughs, shrugging it off and she seems to take the gesture well, hands re-tangling into his hair and pulling him back to her lips. He gasps at the pain and pleasure, something that she seems to revels in, and her grip eventually lessens as his tongue makes its way past her lips.

When she sighs, Adrien feels his body light aflame.

Marinette seems to feel it too, the sudden overwhelming burn that flickers between them, heated embers ready to reignite once more, to be consumed in each other’s arms, caught in an inferno, hot and blazing. Despite the cold winter night outside, he feels the slide of sweat, the heat of her breath, and he suffocates under the sparse few layers that still remain on him. It’s a problem Marinette has no qualms about dealing with.

Her small hands find their way under the hem of his shirt, pushing the fabric up, pressing against his chest. She pulls back, frantically tugging, trying to take his shirt off completely, but Adrien cannot keep himself away from her, unable to pause long enough to remove his clothes. Instead he kisses along the curve of her freckled cheek. Pushing his own cheek against her.

“Minou,” she whispers, voice rough and wanting. The sound of her panting breaths sparks pleasure within him and he purrs, kissing against her hair until he finds her skin once more. He licks, teeth catching gently on her earring. His hand slides down under the waistband of her pajama shorts and presses against her, satisfied to feel wetness on her panties. “M-minou…” her breath catches, “Ahhh…”

With a playful nibble to her earlobe, Adrien leans back, resting his weight on his knees, finally allowing the motions as together they rid him of his shirt and the last of Marinette’s clothes. She licks her lips and Adrien tracks the motion as she sits up, hands immediately reaching for his belt while she trails kisses across his collarbone.

He shudders, feeling himself twitch as her hands teasingly push down his pants, carefully avoiding where he wants her so desperately to touch. Instead her fingers press into his hip bones, slipping under the elastic band of his briefs, and Adrien gasps, his own hands joining hers as they work together to take them off.

It’s a bit awkward, since the folded up futon doesn’t allow for a lot of space, and neither seem to want to part long enough to undo it. It’s made all the more harder as Marinette seems determined to distract him as he tries to untangle himself from his pants caught along his ankles. She peppers his skin with kisses, reaching up to pull him back towards her eager lips, and soon her warm tongue is in his mouth, tantalizing, smooth, and wonderful. He shimmies, kicking off the last of his clothes, making them equals in states of dress… or as the case is, undress.

He groans when she finally touches him. Her hand wraps around the base of his cock and squeezes ever so lightly, as if he isn’t already hard and wanting. Adrien leans forward wanting to swallow her cute giggles, but Marinette moves, evading his lips and fluttering kisses along his cheek as her hand slowly moves up and down his dick. Adrien’s hips automatically push forward at her touch, wanting more, needing more friction as his breath gets heavier and heavier.

Her thumb swipes along the the head of his cock and he trembles as she spreads out his precum along this length. She gives him one final squeeze before moving her hands to his chest, pushing him back as he tries to push her back to lie down. It’s a losing battle though, and Adrien is slave to her every move, reluctantly moving back and hoping to be awarded swiftly for his efforts.

“Sit, Chaton,” she whispers before capturing his earlobe in her mouth. Adrien moans as he moves, caught under her spell. He pulls her with him, hands on her hips as he sits up on the futon, leaning back and gasping as Marinette smoothly shifts with him, straddling his lap and settling her weight down on him.

He feels her heat, her slickness against him, and he groans as she moves her hips, pressing herself against him, sending shivers of pleasure through his entire being. She balances herself atop him with a hand on his shoulder, while her other hand tangles in his hair. With a firm and equally rough tug, she brings him back to her lips, swallowing his gasps and smiling when his dick twitches beneath her.

She teases him with another circle of her hips, arching her back before reaching between them to bring the tip of his dick against her, running him along her slit and up to her clit with a satisfied hum. Adrien shakes in his self restraint, gasping as she bites down on his lower lip. His grip on her hips intensifies. And his nails have surely left indents on her plush skin before he remembers himself and lessens his hold.

With a sigh, Marinette pulls away from him as she angles his dick just right, pressing the tip of him into her. She bites at her lower lip as she takes him further inside her. Adrien shudders, wanting nothing more than to thrust up to meet her, to push her down onto him, fast and quick, but he controls himself. Instead he takes advantage of her exposed neck, lavishing kiss after kiss after bite against her, marking trails across her skin.

“Adrien,” she moans as he continues to worship her skin. Adrien feels her slide further down and he groans. She is hot, fire, and soft all at once. And in a slight whisper, she slowly sinks down even further, each breath a chant of his name, one that Adrien answers with ease.

“I love you,” he sighs as he watches her.

She whimpers, sitting up straighter and pressing her chest against his. Her head leans down towards him as she slowly opens her eyes. They sit like that for a few silent moments, staring at each other, and when she moves Adrien can feels the her lips on his cheek, her words a hot breath on his skin.

“Ah, I-I,” she bites her lip again, head tipping back as she presses down, taking him in, slowly until he is fully inside of her. “I love you,” she whispers with a sigh, leaning her forehead down against his. Her hands press against his shoulders, smoothing up across his skin. Her touch is soft and hot, each caress sending shivers down his spine as her arms wrap around him.

Her hips sway with the words, drawing a gasp out of them both. And Adrien can feel his control begin to slip as he slowly starts to move to meet her, his body almost shaking from staying still for so long.

She presses another kiss to his ear, whispering sweet nothings as they continue to move, creating a steadily building rhythm between them.

Adrien’s heart melts as his body is lit aflame, he feels her settle, hugging him towards her body as her breaths come up in desperate pants. With a subtle move of her hips, she grinds against him and they both groan at the movement, at the change of angle that allows him to hit that just right spot inside her for a moment before she moves again. Adrien can feel her arms tremble around his shoulders.

With his hands on her hips, Adrien takes over for a moment, pulling her forward and back, shifting her up and down until he finds that spot once more, listening for her reactions until her heavy pants turn into moans of his name…

His other name.

“C-Chhaaahhhaattt…” Her mouth hangs open in a broken gasp, while her nails scratch down his back. Adrien smirks at the sound, repeating the motion over again and again, until he can’t take it anymore.

His heels push against the ground as he thrusts up.

The sound out of Marinette’s mouth borders a squeak and a scream and she buries her face into the crook of his neck. Her hot breath brushes against his skin, only to be chased by her hungry lips. She licks her way up his neck and peppers kiss after kiss against his jawline before Adrien tilts his head to recapture her lips with his.

He swallows her moans with each thrust, wondering what name is on her tongue now as he strokes it with his own. She breaks away with a gasp and he follows her, biting down on her lower lip before she arches backwards, her hands gripping on his shoulders in desperation. The movement pushes her breasts towards him and he takes advantage of the position. His hands on her move, one supporting her back is she dips backwards, while the other reaches up to one of her breasts, playfully squeezing as he places kiss after kiss along her chest.

“Ahhh,” she sighs, as he captures a nipple with his mouth. His hand pinches at her other side, as his tongue swirls against her skin, tasting her sweet sweat. With his next thrust, he sucks against her and she yells out once more.

“Adrien!”

He smiles at the sound, laving up each moan as her chest rises and falls. He chuckles at the thought of what name he can get her to say next and what action will get her to call him Chat Noir once more even without the mask.

He glances up as a sudden thought passes through his head. Marinette’s head is still thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed and mouth open just so, her skin is flushed, her neck and chest spotted in freckles and marks of his own doing. He smirks before biting down gently on her nipple.

Immediately he feels the shudder that runs up her body, hears the gasp that leaves her lips. And when her hands find themselves buried in his hair, he is the one that feels the shock when her grip tightens and she pulls a little too hard. He groans at the pleasurable pain.

She’s leaning so far back now, and he is tugged forward by his hair. His hands grasp her hips once more for balance pulling her back onto his lap even as he pushes up into her. Her grip loosens as he sets the pace once more, this time faster, harder, rougher. She leans back forward until her mouth is on his once more, tongue pushing past his lips in desperation.

With a sudden push, Adrien feels his back hit against the futon and Marinette uses him as leverage to push herself up and down, following her own rhythm against his sporadic thrusts. Adrien grits his teeth, almost rendered useless as her body clenches around him in the most wonderful way. With each moan, Marinette moves faster, bouncing atop him and he can do nothing more than sit there, hands glued to her hips. She sets a pace that has Adrien’s nails biting into her skin as he tries to last under her.

She uses the momentum and her hips to continue the movement, her ass slapping down on his thighs with each bounce and his mouth recovers her nipple, sucking hard. “Ohhhh…!” she sighs before moving even faster.

His tongue circles around her breast and she shivers, losing her rhythm slightly before Adrien sets it once more, pulling her up with his hands on her hips and pressing her back down just as quickly.

“Yes! Oh my God Adrien!” Marinette moans as she seems to quickly recover, moving now with more vigor. “Yes! Just like that!” She presses her weight onto her knees, allowing her more control as with each bounce she gets rougher and rougher. The futon beneath them shakes.

“Mari, oh fuck!” Adrien grunts. His grip on her hips now useless as she takes control, riding him fast and hard. He feels himself reaching closer and closer to his limit.

Marinette doesn’t seem to notice. “Mmhmmm!” she hums as she increases the tempo, taking advantage of the muscles formed from years leaping across the rooftops of Paris. The old wood floor creaks, yet the sound goes unnoticed, drowned out by their moans.

“Faster!” Marinette pants, even as she sinks down on him once more. “Ahhh, Chat!”

Adrien groans, thrusting up into her, closing his eyes as he almost loses himself in the pleasure of her. He sees white; he sees stars; and even with his eyes closed, he sees her and only her. His muscles clench as he moves at her words, determined to last a little longer, to bring her over the edge with him.

“Ah!”

Adrien’s not sure who made the sound, him or Marinette, it’s mostly likely both of them, but instead he has half a mind to flip them over so he can really show her how much faster he can go. However at the touch of her nails against his back, he’s held back from doing so as she continues to move against his thrusts. She’s shaking, he’s shaking, the entire studio feels the aftershocks of their movements. He feels the wave that passes over her as she shudders around him, as her moans and shouts echo off the walls, mixed in with his own groans as they lose themselves in their passion—

—and that’s when something snaps.

Lost in each other, the pair quickly come back to earth when Marinette’s futon unfolds, collapsing with a sudden crash. Its back unfolds, flattening out and sending Adrien, who was leaning against it, backwards, falling down upon the mattress with a surprised gasp.

Marinette falls against his chest, utterly spent, but just as surprised as they lay there for a moment, her warm breath heavy as the sweat on their bodies cools.

“Wow,’ she gasps finally, pressing a kiss on his chest, followed by a shy giggle. “Wow!”

Adrien places a kiss against the crown of her head, breathing in her scent and smiling. She shifts slightly, raising her head to look up at him with a smile before they burst out with laughter.

“God, that was amazing,” she finally says in between catching her breath.

Adrien nods in agreement. “You’re amazing,” he adds before leaning to kiss her cheek, “…and you also need a new bed.”

She leans up and pouts cutely at him. “A bed would take up too much space.”

He wraps an arm around her. “You know…“ he pauses, looking down at her shyly to gauge her reaction, “I have a bed.”

“Yes…” Marinette replies, her eyes shrinking in suspicion just a bit. “I’m quite familiar with it.”

Adrien laughs.

“Well, since you’re already familiar… why not just move in with me? My bed would love to have another roommate!”

Marinette smiles before catching the sincerity in his eyes. She stares at him for a moment in consideration, glances around her apartment with a frown. “I’ll think about it.”

Adrien smiles, it’s much more of an answer than he’s ever heard and he’s always been an optimist. He glances down at her lips. “How about you let me convince you?”

“Hmmmm?” Marinette hums, with an arch of her brow. “And how do you plan on doing that, Kitty?”

Adrien turns, flipping her under him on the mattress and stretching himself out overtop of her. Marinette let’s out a yelp of surprise before dissolving into giggles once more. But when her eyes meet Adrien’s she gasps, eyes darkening as he presses himself against her.

Her legs part in response and she lets out a soft gasp as Adrien teases her, licking a stripe up her neck before bringing his lips up to her ear.

His voice drops low and he growls.

“I can think of a few ways.”

It’s not until a few more hours of testing the strength of Marinette’s futon that the two finally settle, exhausted and blissful, green and blue eyes becoming more and more heavy-lidded as they are lulled into a peaceful sleep by the sound of one another’s soft breaths.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Also know that they are wakened up like 10 minutes later to a meowing kitty knocking over the Christmas tree xD

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! So I wrote this originally as a more explicit piece as a gift for Ray! But posted an [edited SFW version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134051) for her for Christmas. here is the original version! Hope you enjoyed!! There's also a part two to come! (No pun intended)


End file.
